


Lights

by ChillieBean



Series: Fixed Point in Time [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Whatdidhappen when Lúcio hooked up his lights to Genji?





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Asked by lodicrous on Tumblr.
> 
> So since this will come up in the Gencio tags, I figured I should explain this fic for a second. This is technically the second of three parts to the Gencio story you can find in [Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219478/chapters/37911278), linked below for ease of reading:  
> [Part one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219478/chapters/38483780) (contains MekaMechanic)  
> [Part three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219478/chapters/38291723)

“Hey Genji, how ‘bout I hook up your lights to my music?”

It was a simple request, made weeks ago when Lúcio and Genji had really started to make headway on their developing friendship. Somehow, Genji hadn’t seen him DJ, and Lúcio was more than happy to oblige, showcasing his greatest hits, and he had an instant fan.

The request—though it could be considered a joke more than anything—came about in a group setting with Hana and Brigitte after a little alcohol, and at the time, Genji brushed it off.

“That is not what they are for,” Genji said, a little more reserved than Lúcio had ever seen him. He’s usually the life of the party, especially after a drink or two, but this was different, and Lúcio let it slide.

Until they got really comfortable. Like, sitting in each other’s laps, making out, kissing like it was their first time and their last time, because Genji got injured pretty bad on a mission and Lúcio realised at that moment that he couldn’t hold in his feelings any longer.

“How about I hook up your lights to my music?” Lúcio asked again.

“That is not what they are for.”

Again, the same reply. Lúcio let it rest for a long while. He would try one more time, and if Genji still refused, he would let it go. Because if Genji turned down this ultimatum, then nothing will get him hooked up to the lights.

“Let me hook up your lights to my music,” Lúcio said, a statement this time, not a question.

“That is not—”

“What they are for,” Lúcio says. “I know. But how about,” he places a finger on Genji’s chest, “I give you something in return.” While maintaining eye-contact, he drags his finger down, hooking on his sweats, where he stops, winks, and absolutely loves that little forceful exhale Genji does when he’s aroused. Genji doesn’t say anything to it, though, just looks back, eyes heavy-lidded, lips parted and legs spread just that little bit further apart than before and Lúcio knows he’s got him, hook, line and sinker. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

“Just this one time,” Genji whispers, and Lúcio slides his finger out, cupping Genji’s already half-hard cock before pulling away. “Fucking tease,” Genji says, over his shoulder as Lúcio grabs his equipment.

“I hook up the lights, then you get your bj,” Lúcio says, opening the control panel on the underside of Genji’s cybernetic arm once Genji takes off his shirt. “How about we start small,” he says, grabbing the wire connected to the tablet to access Genji’s system.

“Does Angela know you have access to this?” Genji asks, amused.

“As one of the consulting physicians on staff, I have been given clearance to access your systems in case of an emergency.”

“Becuase this  _is_ an emergency.”

“Seeing you light up to Rejuvenescência is an emergency in my books. I’ve only been wanting to see you like this for months.”

“Wait till I tell Angie that.”

Lúcio’s eyes snap to meet Genji’s. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Love you too,” Lúcio says, leaning down to give Genji a quick kiss. “All right, I think we’re done here.” He opens the music player on the tablet, selects Rejuvenescência, it plays out of his setup and the lights around Genji’s vents respond to it, fading in and out with each beat. “That’s fucking beautiful.”

“I actually like it,” Genji says, looking down at his cybernetic arm before looking back up. “Okay, part one of the deal, now it’s time for you to pay up.”

“Just a minute,” Lúcio says absently, looking through Genji’s system files. “Wait… You can pick another colour other than green?”

“Yellow, red, blue.”

“I can see.” Lúcio switches between them, his smile growing wider. “Why have you been hiding this from me?”

“I rarely need to change them. In fact, I don’t change them. They’re there because apparently when they asked what colours I wanted I listed those ones, but I was high on pain meds, so I barely remember it.”

“And you haven’t switched?”

“I did, back in the day. Not now, though.”

“Reckon I can program them to all come on? Rainbow it up?”

“I don’t care what you do, if you don’t suck my dick right now I’m going to finish without you.”

It takes Lúcio a moment for those words to sink in, but when they do, he’s looking straight at Genji’s lap, at his hand wrapped around his cock. “Yeah, okay,” Lúcio says, placing the tablet on the desk absently. “Sorry, got carried away.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Genji says, cupping Lúcio’s face as he crouches down between his legs.

“Love you too,” Lúcio murmurs, grabbing Genji in a tight grip. He looks at him as he licks from base to tip, over his slit, as he takes him in his mouth. He hums when Genji’s hand ends up on his head, not guiding or encouraging, just there, and has to hold back a whine when he pulls his hand away.

“I’ll see what I can do about the rainbow,” Genji says, grabbing the tablet. It only takes him a few seconds, and he’s lighting up in a rainbow of colour and looks absolutely gorgeous.

“That’s so good,” Lúcio says, momentarily coming up for air, watching him before sucking again, and Genji’s hand ends up back on top of his head, this time with a little encouragement. Lúcio bobs up and down a little deeper, a little faster, and keeps it up when Genji’s hand slides off his head.

“Lúc.”

Lúcio braces himself, wrapping a hand around the base of Genji’s cock, tugging to match his sucking.

“Lúc, I can’t move.”

Lúcio stops, looks up at Genji as he comes off him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I can’t move.” Genji looks down at his cybernetic hand. “Seriously.”

“Okay,” Lúcio murmurs, getting his bearings and switching into medic mode. “Let’s disconnect you from the lights first,” he says, removing the wire. “Anything?”

“Nup.”

Lúcio grabs Genji’s cybernetic hand, holds it above his thigh before letting go, and it drops like a dead weight. “Yeah, that’s not good.”

“I knew it was a bad idea.”

“We didn’t know this would happen.”

“I just…” Genji sighs. “We can’t go to Angela, she will be beyond pissed.”

“Hey,” Lúcio says softly, crouching down and cupping his face. "It'll be all right."

“We can’t,” he whispers, and Lúcio kisses his forehead. He’s  _never_  seen this side to Genji, a side where he is  _terrified_  of her.

“It’ll be okay. But… why are you so worried?”

“She  _hates_ it when I mess around with the cybernetics. I get injured, that’s fine, it’s out of my control. But when I do something willingly…” He looks at Lúcio, frowning. “She’s going to be pissed.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Lucio kisses the top of Genji’s head as he stands. “Is there anything we can do here?”

Genji takes a breath. “Control panel behind my head, there’s an override. Sometimes it’s enough to restore functionality when I seize.”

“So this happens often?” Lúcio asks, standing behind Genji and opening the panel.

“Not really. The override doesn’t work more than it does, but since this is related to the lights, we might get lucky.”

Lúcio nods. “Okay, found it.”

“All right,” Genji breathes. “Flick the switch, and hopefully it will be enough.”

Lúcio presses a kiss to Genji’s bare shoulder as he flicks the switch, and Genji’s whole body jolts. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Genji groans. “But it didn’t work. I think we have to go to Angela.”

“Yep.”

“She’s going to be pissed.”

“You've said.”

“You’re going to have to wheel me down in this chair.”

The gravity of  _that_ settles on Lúcio, and he can already feel that visceral fear. Angela, when angry, is terrifying, and he is about to face it head-on. He understands Genji’s reluctance, now. “Okay.”

Genji tucks himself back into his sweatpants, Lúcio helps him into a jacket, and he is thankful that it is late at night, as he wheels him down the corridors, that they don’t bump into anyone, because the thought of facing anyone right now is embarrassing. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Part three.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219478/chapters/38291723)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie)


End file.
